<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>havent you heard the word of my wanting by sparrow_2344</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894278">havent you heard the word of my wanting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow_2344/pseuds/sparrow_2344'>sparrow_2344</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Movie Night, but does anyone?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow_2344/pseuds/sparrow_2344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" "to us finally getting some time together?" moritz offered, to which melchior raised his glass to his boyfriend's.</p><p>after a couple seconds of silence, melchior placed his glass on the coffee table and turned to moritz.</p><p>"i have something to ask, mo," melchior said, reclining back on the sofa.</p><p>"if it's about the movie i probably don't know,"</p><p>"it's not," melchior ran a gentle hand through moritz's hair, his other hand reaching into his pocket, "moritz?" "</p><p>or, in which i need sleep but writing melchritz fluff is more important</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melchior Gabor/Moritz Stiefel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>havent you heard the word of my wanting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tbh ignore the title im terrible at titling things and it has no relevance to anything</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"this is.." melchior turned his head to his boyfriend, "the weirdest movie you've shown me, to date,"</p><p>"you said that about the last one," moritz replied, "this one isn't too bad,"</p><p>"this movie is a musical about teenage angst, organ reposession and the unethicality of capitalism, moritz,"</p><p>"see, not too bad," </p><p>melcior laughed, then reached over to grab the bag of popcorn over on moritz's side, which so happened to be practically empty. he turned to moritz and raised one eyebrow.</p><p>"were you not gonna offer me any?" melchior asked.</p><p>"probably not, no," moritz teased, "i mean, you could've asked,"</p><p>melchior playfully hit him in the arm. moritz faked looking shocked, and then curled up more into his boyfriend. </p><p>"your hair smells nice," melchior said softly, combing his hands through moritz's dark curls.</p><p>"yeah, i washed it this morning," moritz paused, "but you wouldn't know, because you were doing classes all day,"</p><p>"well, i'm sorry that i want a good career in the future to support us,"</p><p>"melchi, i never get to see you any more," moritz shifted so he was facing melchior, "you're either in uni or working all the time, i miss you,"</p><p>"i'm right here,"</p><p>"you know what i mean,"</p><p>melchior pressed a kiss to moritz's forehead, then focused back on the movie. moritz kept curling himself around his boyfriend, treasuring every second with him.</p><p>"i feel like we should have wine," melchior commented, "it feels like a wine day today, mo,"</p><p>"you want me to go get it?" </p><p>"if you want," </p><p>moritz unlaced himself from around melchior's body and got up to walk to the studio apartment's tiny kitchen. whilst he was up, melchior had a hand fiddling with a small item, contemplating.</p><p>"red or white?" moritz asked out of nowhere, making melchior jump, shoving the item back in his pocket.</p><p>"don't you hate white wine?"</p><p>"i just thought you might like it,"</p><p>"you're so stupid and i love it," melchior sighed, "you can bring the red,"</p><p>moritz came back with two wine glasses in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other. he placed all of the items down in front of melchior, who immediately went to uncork and pour it for both of them.</p><p>"to us finally getting some time together?" moritz offered, to which melchior raised his glass to his boyfriend's.</p><p>after a couple seconds of silence, melchior placed his glass on the coffee table and turned to moritz.</p><p>"i have something to ask, mo," melchior said, reclining back on the sofa.</p><p>"if it's about the movie i probably don't know,"</p><p>"it's not," melchior ran a gentle hand through moritz's hair, his other hand reaching into his pocket, "moritz?"</p><p>"yeah?" moritz wasn't particularly paying much attention. melchior slipped him the item from his pocket, which moritz quickly identified as a tiny black box, "melchi..?"</p><p>melchior leaned right into moritz's ear, sending a shiver up his spine. moritz toyed with the box a little, deciding to open it. between a bed of velvet was a small, silver ring with a blue gemstone imbedded into it. </p><p>"will you marry me?" </p><p>moritz was silent for a moment, "what?"</p><p>melchior smiled, "will you marry me?"</p><p>there was another moment of silence, before moritz burst into tears, throwing his arms around melchior.</p><p>"moritz?" melchior asked softly, "are you ok?"</p><p>"hell yes i'm okay!" moritz replied, "of course i'll marry you, idiot,"</p><p>"good," melchior began to rub moritz's back, "you wanna try on the ring? i spent like a year's salary on that,"</p><p>"jesus christ," moritz mumbled. he pulled back so he was sat with his legs across melchior's. he took the silver ring out of the box, and let melchior romantically slip it onto his right hand's ring finger.</p><p>"that's beautiful," moritz mumbled, "and a practically perfect fit,"</p><p>"if it didn't fit i would've died," </p><p>"am i being weird or does this look like a butterfly?" moritz examined one of the parts of the ring.</p><p>"you're not being weird, it is. i know you and your weird thing with butterflies,"</p><p>melchior took moritz's pale hand into his own, placing a soft kiss on the back of it. moritz tilted his head, then rested it back onto melchior's shoulder. </p><p>"we're fiancées," moritz said out loud, astonished, "i'm marrying you,"</p><p>melchior drew moritz's cold body closer to his, "yeah, i kinda proposed to you- oh my god, i proposed to you,"</p><p>"no shit," moritz replied. he pulled forward to turn the tv off, then settled back down into melchior's arms. neither said anything, but melchior pulled his fiancé's face to his and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away any remaining tears. moritz leaned forward to close the already tiny gap between both their lips.</p><p>"hey, i have something else to tell you," melchior had a growing smile on his face.</p><p>moritz tilted his head gently, "yeah?"</p><p>"i have this whole week completely off,"</p><p>moritz paused, "what? are you taking the piss?"</p><p>"of course not, idiot," melchior paused, "i'm calling you an idiot in a sincere way,"</p><p>"i would assume so," moritz laughed a little, "so, what are we doing with this week off?"</p><p>"i'm saying we have sex, all day, every day," melchior deadpanned. </p><p>"huh, i'd totally be into that," moritz replied, "i mean, you were joking but.."</p><p>"i was," melchior laughed, "what do you want to do?"</p><p>moritz considered, "anything with you, but maybe we could stay by the coast for a couple days,"</p><p>"the coast?" melchior repeated, "okay, i'll book something tomorrow," </p><p>moritz nodded, "good idea," then paused, "you wanna go to bed?"</p><p>"in a sleep way or a sex way?"</p><p>"probably sleep," moritz replied, "i mean.."</p><p>melchior picked up his wine glass again, "i'm not too tired, so you can go if you want but i think i'll stay up,"</p><p>moritz rolled his eyes, "you would've said yes to sex?"</p><p>"maybe,"</p><p>"you're so stupid," </p><p>"i love you too, mo,"</p><p>melchior pulled moritz back into his arms. moritz melted into the touch, yawning a bit.</p><p>"wanna watch another movie?" melchior asked, running a hand through his fiancé's hair.</p><p>"if you're choosing, no," moritz paused, "i'm joking,"</p><p>"anything could be better than the one you chose, babe," </p><p>"i love it when you use nicknames," moritz admitted, "it's cute,"</p><p>"you're such a sap sometimes," melchior raised an eyebrow, "but it's good to know you like them, baby,"</p><p>moritz flushed bright red, "that's too much for my gay little heart, melchi,"</p><p>"oh wow, i didn't know you had a heart,"</p><p>"i have more heart than you, you dolt,"</p><p>melchior frowned. moritz tilted his head at him again. he leaned in to kiss his fiancé again. moritz pulled away after another couple seconds. he rested back onto melchior, yawning.</p><p>"go to bed," melchior said gently, "you don't need to wait for me,"</p><p>"well, i'm gonna, because i am stubborn,"</p><p>melchior sighed, "alright then,"</p><p>he picked up his phone, his other hand rubbing moritz's back gently. the next time he looked down, moritz was already asleep.</p><p>"goodnight," melchior mumbled, "sweet dreams,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SORRY FOR POSTING MELCHRITZ AGAIN BUT THEYRE MY COMFORT SHIP SO SHUT UP<br/>also if u guys know what movie they were watching at the start with those,, hints,, i love you</p><p>i also probably take requests idk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>